Video systems have been developed, in part, to transmit video and multimedia data over networks. In some instances, the networks may be wired or wireless and may include television broadcast, satellite, cellular, and WiFi networks. Important to a video experience is the quality of video received for viewing by a user. In the event parts of the video received at a receiving end of a video transmission are lost in the transmitting of the data (e.g., a lossy network), then the user's video viewing experience may be compromised due to video degradation.
A number of techniques have been proposed to compensate for lost video data by making adjustments at the receiving end of a video transmission link. In many respects, such previous techniques operate by considering an average packet loss rate for the data transmitted over a video transmission channel and based on the average packet loss rate for the transmitted video, compensating for that average packet loss rate.
While techniques considering an average packet loss rate for a video transmission channel may or may not address some broad video quality issues to an extent, such methods and systems are not typically adaptive or responsive to a variety transmitted types of video. Improving the effectiveness and efficiency of video transmissions and other data based on information specific to the transmitted data is therefore seen as important.